


Coffee

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Chance Meeting, F/M, Glances across a room, Unmarried Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're working in a cafe and Peter decides to spend the day drinking coffee and reading scripts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

You notice him on Monday morning when you start your shift, all long scarf and fluffy silver hair as he bursts through the door, a gust of wind making his entrance grander than it should have been. He is carrying a dark brown leather satchel which appears to be bulging at the seams and he had on a pair of dark rimmed glasses; he looked very much like a quirky university professor except for the fact that you recognise his face but can’t seem to place him. He’s all long gangly limbs as he folds himself into a chair in the corner, taking off his coat but keeping his long, striped scarf wound around his neck, hiding his chin. You find your attention totally taken for a moment or two before a cough brings you back to the fact that you’re at work and there are people who want serving.  
Lunchtime rolls around and the guy in the corner stands up and makes his way towards the counter and you can’t help but admire his form. Dark jeans fitted to long slim legs, a white t shirt with a faded Bowie print across the front partially hidden by a navy blue grandad cardigan accentuates his long lean torso. He stops in front of you at the counter and it takes you a moment to realise that he is smiling at you and you have to stop yourself from swooning pathetically like those women in the movies.   
“Can I help you?” you manage to stutter after taking a moment to collect yourself, the image of his smile, his thin lips quirking to one side and the skin around his greyblue eyes crinkling.  
“I hope so- can I get a slice of chocolate cheesecake and a large latte?” His Scottish accent nearly makes you drool on the counter and you find that you’re falling over yourself to complete his order.  
All to quickly his order is complete, because there is only so long you can drag out making a latte before it looks suspicious, and he pays and leaves the counter with a cheery ‘thank yae’, much to your delight. The afternoon customers dwindle away and you set about cleaning up the mess when you realise that he is still there sitting in the corner, his eyes never leaving the pages on the table as he absentmindedly chewed on a thumbnail. You clean every table, leaving his till last so that you had an excuse to linger.   
“Are you all done? Can I get you another coffee?” you ask, hoping to hear his Scottish tones again.   
“Another latte would be lovely, thank yae.” Collecting his empty pots you head to the counter and start the machine with another latte before sending the pots to the kitchen to be washed. As you come back through the door you see him once again stood at your till and your insides give an excited whirl. His hands are rested on the counter and you noticed how long and slim his fingers are and which a small inside grin you notice he isn’t wearing a wedding ring.   
“Just the latte?”   
“Aye for now- anything to keep me awake.” He chuckled and the sound made you feel all happy inside.  
“Reading through something boring?” You ask, pleased that he seemed to want the conversation.  
“Just some new scripts for a show I’m working on.” He explains, leaning his hip against the counter whilst looking directly at you. “I just wish they wouldn’t give me so much to read at a time and I can’t stand staying home alone all day. I hope you don’t mind me being here all day?”   
“Not at all.” You smile before handing him the latte. He grasped the cup in his large slender hands and smiled before nodding towards his table, bouncing his hip on the counter to give him a push back to his table.   
Twenty minutes to closing time and everyone else has gone, you’re the only member of staff left and the man in the corner is the only customer; he looks tired and you watch as he takes off his glasses and throws them onto his paperwork before running a long hand across his face.   
“You okay?” You ask across the room, not wanting to intrude if he wants to be left alone. He looks at you briefly from between the fingers of his hand before dropping it to his lap and giving you a tired smile.  
“I’m fine, just tired of reading.” You watch as he looks around the room and then looks at his watched and what looks to be shock sits upon his face.  
“Are you waiting for me to go?” A slight blush stains your cheeks because you really want to tell him to take his time but you know that the café should be closed in fifteen minutes.  
“Closing time is soon I’m afraid.” He chuckles and begins to pack away his papers back into his satchel and shrug himself back into his coat and you have to admit that you’re actually sad to see him go.  
“Thank you for having me today.” He murmurs before making a somewhat hasty exit out into the street and then disappears past the window. You wrinkle your brow at his behaviour but head over to his table to collect his cup and notice a piece of paper under his empty mug. Picking up the cup you grab the note with your other hand and chuckle as you read the hastily scrawled note.  
‘you have made my day- can I take you to dinner sometime?  
Peter ’  
The excited school girl inside you giggles at the number written underneath his name and you know that you’ll be texting him as soon as you’ve locked up the café.   
As you pull the shutters down on the outside of the café you realise that today should have been your day off but you had to swap shifts for your dentist appointment tomorrow. You cant help thinking that the small cavity in your wisdom tooth was meant to be as you pull out your phone and add Peter’s number into your contacts before bringing up a new message.


End file.
